The Missing Scenes of Descendants
by Maya Phantom
Summary: All of the scenes I thought were missing or scenes I just changed because I thought it made the movie better. The main ships are Mal & Ben, Evie & Doug, Carlos & Jane, and Jay & Audrey. I'm a shipper and a fan girl. Sorry, I really suck at summaries.


**My re-written "Family Day" scene from Descendants . It's basically the same as in the movie but the conversation with Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay and their parents is extended and it's in front of the whole school. I just thought this would make the movie better if the students of Auradon Prep saw what life was like on the island and with their parents. This story is in no one's P.O.V. Anyways I have probably bored you enough…Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing sweetly. You've probably guessed it, we're in Auradon. It was Family Day and all of the students of Auradon

Prep were gathered outside, chatting and catching up with family members.

All except for four very special kids. It was none other than Mal, daughter of the most feared villain everywhere: Malificent, Evie, daughter of the beautiful and mischievous Evil Queen, Jay, son of the sly and cunning Jafar, and Carlos, son of the wickedly evil Cruella De Vil.

For their parents were trapped on the Isle of the Lost as punishment for their heinous crimes. They stood awkwardly as they watched the other kids with their families.

That was until the very famous Fairy Godmother suddenly walked in with some sort of strange computer device. She fiddled with it for a bit before turning to face them. Some kids noticed this and nudged their friends. All eyes were now on them.

"So, as you know, today is family Day here at Auradon Prep, and since your parents can't be here because of…uh distance, we've arranged a special treat." she explained, smiling sweetly and setting up the monitor.

The screen came to life and suddenly the faces of the world's most feared villains popped up, causing almost everyone to flinch out of habit. The four villains did not appear to know they were on camera as they began to fiddle with their own monitor before finally getting it to work.

"Oh, hello kids." the Evil Queen said. "Oh, we've missed you all so much." Jafar said.

Evie stepped forward, grinning excitedly. "Hi mommy! I am so excited to see you." she laughed. "Evie, what have I told you about laughing? You'll get wrinkles!" her mother replied sternly. "Sorry…" Evie quickly straightened up but kept her wide grin.

Anyways, I took this text and I got a B+ and it's like…like for the first time in my life I'm more than just a pretty face and…"

"Evie, what shade of pink is that lipstick?" the Evil Queen demanded, her voice calm even though she was very obviously upset.

"Um, I-it's uh, it's hot dragon berry pink." (Don't laugh! It sounded fairy tale like…) Evie said, looking down.

"Hot dragon berry pink? Hot dragon berry pink?! You simply cannot wear that shade of pink with that winter raspberry blush! What were you even thinking?! It doesn't match at all!" she fumed angrily.

The other students were surprised that Evie's mother was this harsh about makeup. It wasn't like Evie even needed it, she was naturally beautiful. They suddenly felt bad and a bit guilty about how they had treated her when she had first transferred here.

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't have much time to do my makeup this morning because I had to study…"

"Humph, I will not hear it! You will do better!" she demanded.

"Y-yes mom, I understand. I'll do better." Evie said dejectedly, bowing her head and taking a silent step back.

All of the other students felt their hearts break a little for Evie, but the awkwardness was quickly avoided by Cruella de Vil.

"Oh, Carlos is that you? I've missed you so much. Life isn't the same here without you…" she said rather loudly.

Carlos began to faintly smiled. "Really mom?" he asked, sounding surprised. This shocked the other students. Was he really surprised with what his mother said?

"Well of course! If you're not here who's supposed to wash my hair and massage my feet?" she asked in her loud voice.

"Oh…" Carlos said, his smile instantly disappearing.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why he looked upset.

"It's just…I thought maybe you actually missed having me around" he said sadly, looking down.

"Of course I do! Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked, still confused.

"Yeah I heard what you said mom" he said, slightly annoyed. He shifted Dude to his other arm so he could be more comfortable. Cruella had finally noticed that he was holding a dog and she was truly shocked.

"Carlos, is that a dog? Don't you remember what I told you? Dogs are just vicious little beasts that eat boys who don't do what their mothers tell them to." she said, staring the small dog down, clearly trying to figure out what she could make out of him.

Once again, all the other students were shocked by the cruelty of his mother. Who would tell their own child that? They suddenly understood why he was so jumpy all of the time. His mother probably always filled his head with fears like that. They once again felt bad about how they treated him when they first met him. They felt their hearts slightly break once more.

"Dogs are nothing like you said they were! They are loving, and cuddly, and nice, and wonderful. Not to mention they're much better company than you ever were1' he said.

"Oh." his mother cringed, hurt by his cold words.

Carlos whipped around and took a step back to stand with his friends.

"Well, guess it's our turn…" Jafar said, trying to ease the mood. Jay gave a small laugh before stepping up to speak to his father.

"So, tell me what's going on. Anything new to share with daddy dearest?" Jafar asked.

The students relaxed slightly seeing that Jafar might be different than the other two.

"Yeah, I joined the tourney team at school and at our last game I won MVP." Jay replied.

"You joined a team," he made a face at the word team, "What ever for?"

"Um, actually dad I like being on a team. We all have each others back." Jay said, smiling at his teammates, who returned the smile.

"What's our motto, Jay? There's no team in I." Jay replied.

Oh great, he was just like the others. They felt the third blow to their hearts as they listened intently to the conversation.

"Actually, coach says there's no I in team…" Jay countered.

"You cannot be on a team, I forbid it!" Jafar yelled dramatically.

"You might forbid it but how do you plan on enforcing it if you're on the island, and besides, since when do I follow all of the rules?" Jay relied slyly, loving the look on his dad's face while he took a step back to signal it was Mal's turn to talk to her mother.

"Hey, mom…" Mal said, both excited and nervous to see her mother again.

"Hello Mal…" her mother replied in a sort of monotone, looking Mal up and down, clearly unimpressed.

"So…how have you been?" Maleficent asked.

"Um…good I guess…" she replied, sad that her mother would never be surprised or impressed with her. Then she noticed Ben give her an encouraging smile out of the corner of her eye and she got an idea.

She began to smile brightly with a hint of mischief. "Actually better than good. Things have been going great for me. I have a boyfriend now…," she smiled wickedly, pulling Ben over to her so that her mother could see him. "…And he is a prince." she finished.

Malificent's eyebrows shot up to the top of her head, threatening to shoot off of her head like a rocket. But they immediately went back down and Maleficent gave her daughter a challenging smirk.

"Oh Mal… If you really thought you could fool me, then you were sadly mistaken." she laughed.

"Wait what?! Okay mom, Ben is really my REAL boyfriend. I am not making this up!" she defended.

"Oh yes, I believe you Mal. I mean, who wouldn't fall for your charm? You're just so sweet and pleasant to be around." her mother laughed, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Everyone except Maleficent's jaw dropped. The other students couldn't believe their ears. What kind of mother said that to her only daughter. They felt the very last of their hearts break. It was so terrible that they had to go through this every day with their parents.

"I am too nice to be around. I'm a wonderful person." Mal nearly shouted in defense, taking another step closer to the screen.

"Oh really? I say you know I'm right." Maleficent challenged, staring Mal down with her now glowing green eyes.

Mal did the same, but where her mother looked so confident Mal was squirming uncomfortably and visibly struggling to hold her mothers evil gaze. Until finally,

she gave in and looked down, lightly panting.

"Fine, you're somewhat right. I'm not exactly the most dateable person in the world, but Ben really is my boyfriend." Mal said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say… Oh, and by the way, you couldn't have lasted a little bit longer? I mean, you stood down faster Jafar!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Jafar yelled in defense. "I stand up for myself!" he shouted.

"Yeah, right. You were too wimp to tell Ursula that she paid the wrong price for a toaster at your ridiculous little shop." the evil Queen snickered.

"Oh yeah, well at least I-" Jafar started, but was suddenly cut off by Jay turning off the monitor.

"I'm so sorry…" Fairy Godmother said sympathetically.

"Thank you…for the special treat." Jay said, looking down like as Mal, Evie, and Carlos.

"Of course." she said.

"Mal looked at her group of friends. "Are you guys okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…" was their quiet reply. "Pretty used to it by now anyways…" Evie said quietly. They all looked at each other and suddenly pulled each other in for a group huddle, all bowing their heads to the center of their circle. Then they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Headmistress, may we be excused to our dorm rooms?" Mal asked, her voice quiet and fragile.

"Of course you can. Come back whenever you feel like it." she said, smiling warmly at them. They smiled weakly in response before turning and proceeding to their dorm rooms.

Everyone stared as they walked off, no one saying a word. They all just bowed their heads as they thought about what they had just seen. They never expected the villains and their children to be all lovey-dovey, but… they still expected a lot better that that.

Their parents didn't even tell their children that they loved them. They began to wonder if they even did…

It was no wonder the children of the Isle of the Lost seemed so broken. They never received any parental love…and it looked like they never would…

* * *

 **Okay, I'm sorry the ending was super terrible but I honestly didn't know how to end this story. I'm also sorry that the story was super depressing and emotional. Well anyways, I'll see you guys next time with my rewritten "Coronation" scene next time.**

Youknowwho-13


End file.
